


I Dreamt I Wore a Yellow Coat

by Stella_by_Starlight (MissMarpleMadness)



Series: Mister Andy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarpleMadness/pseuds/Stella_by_Starlight





	I Dreamt I Wore a Yellow Coat

I dreamt I took in perfumed air  
I dreamt of twine as fine as hair  
I dreamt I swallowed, sat, and stared  
As they all told me to stay

I dreamt I danced in a crowded space  
I dreamt of a soldier who wore no face  
I dreamt I floated, soft and safe  
Up where the robins play

I dreamt of a fragile, rustling sound  
I dreamt of a fire that laughed ‘til it drowned  
I dreamt I wept, and I fell down  
Before a girl in grey

I dreamt I wore a yellow coat  
I dreamt of stones that dared to float  
I dreamt I choked and choked and choked  
Until they flew away


End file.
